


Movie Night

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Magnus and Alec try watching The Graduate





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Came after rewatching the episodes. Unbeated.

***

Alec sat close to Magnus on his sofa as they watched the movie that Magnus had playing.

 

They were trying to watch The Graduate but neither one of them had really gotten into it.

 

Magnus let out a sigh, "I don't see why Sherman was oh so adoring of this film, and compared us to the two characters that ended up on a bus."

 

"Simon," Alec said in an affectionate and mock scolding tone."

 

"Yes, I know his name is Shawn," Magnus's eyes twinkling in amusement, "I'm just glad he's with Raphael and they're trying to regain trust once again."

 

Alec nodded, with everything that had been happening, Jace's time with Valentine, the discord between the vampires, Clave politics, a quiet moment had been nearly impossible.

 

"But in regards to the movie, the ending does remind me of us?" Alec told him.

 

"Enlighten me," Magnus told him.

 

"They've gone off together after taking a big risk and the looks on their faces show they know the future is uncertain, but they know they're going to face it."

 

Magnus kissed him, "It is a big parallel."

 

Alec went to refill their drinks and when he came back Magnus was in the same pose Mrs. Robertson had been.

 

Alec put the glasses down and stepped closer, "Mr. Bane, I believe you're trying to seduce me."

 

Magnus pulled him closer, "Very astute Shadowhunter."

 

Their lips touched and everything else was quickly forgotten.

 

AN2: Had massive writer’s block for a while and you ever have that feeling something didn’t turn out the way you wanted. Hate that so much. But so thrilled we get season two next month.


End file.
